A printed memory is a thin, flexible, adhesive-backed device (e.g., similar to a stamp) that is manufactured through a sequential layering process. The printed memory includes conductive pads through which digital data may be transmitted (e.g., written to the printed memory and/or read from the printed memory). The data may include information about a product to which the printed memory is adhered.
Conventionally, to transmit the data to and/or receive the data from the printed memory, the conductive pads are physically contacted by spring-loaded pogo pins, ZEBRA® connectors, or leaf spring connectors. However, these pins/connectors each require precise 1:1 alignment with the conductive pads to transmit the data. What is needed is an improved system and method for communicating with the printed memory.